1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape apparatus, and more specifically, to a magnetic tape apparatus that receives a magnetic tape cartridge and is suitable for driving a relatively thin metal tape.
2. Background Information
A magnetic tape apparatus uses a magnetic tape cartridge to store data, and uses a loader to load and hold the tape cartridge. The magnetic tape is wound around a file reel provided within the tape cartridge. Once the tape cartridge is loaded into the apparatus, the magnetic tape apparatus can write data to the magnetic tape or read data from the magnetic tape by using a magnetic tape head. To position the magnetic tape for reading or writing, the magnetic tape is guided into a tape path defined by a plurality of tape guides and can be threaded to a machine reel in the magnetic tape apparatus by a threader that attaches to an end of the magnetic tape. In addition, the magnetic tape apparatus has a tape cleaner for removing unwanted material, such as dust, that adheres to the surface of the magnetic tape.
The data storage industry demands increased storage capacity on a magnetic tape. Increasing the size of the cartridge, however, is not feasible because the size of the tape cartridge is set as a standard that is almost impossible to change. Various improvements and modifications have been attempted to improve the magnetic tape apparatus and magnetic medium in order to improve the recording density. One of these improvements includes the use of a cartridge with a longer magnetic tape. This can be done by making the magnetic tape thinner so more tape can fit on a file reel.
Using thin magnetic tape, however, substantially reduces rigidity of the magnetic tape. A magnetic tape having lower rigidity frequently breaks down at an edge of the tape. The break down or damage of the magnetic tape may result in loss of the data recorded on that part of the magnetic tape. Thus, it is necessary that a magnetic tape apparatus be structured to prevent break down of the magnetic tape.